


Family Secret

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [33]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: "Who's the lucky guy?"
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: bridge2sickbay [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Family Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.
> 
> (The characters are more TOS, but in my head, they've got AOS faces here.)

"So – who is it?" McCoy asks.

"Who?" Joanna asks back, much too innocently.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Da-a-ad…" Joanna glances at Jim for help, but the captain only shrugs with a grin.

"All right." She takes a deep breath. "He's a scientist. Doing his dissertation here at the university."

"Sounds good."

"He's really nice and good-looking and knows how to cook."

"Still sounds good." McCoy laces his arms in front. "Why don't you bring him over for dinner?"

"I can't – he's out of town right now and won't be back until after your departure."

"Sounds like a cheap excuse to me," McCoy says, meeting Kirk's eyes. Kirk's grin broadens.

"I promise, you'll get to know him before anything important happens." Joanna rolls her eyes.

"What's important in your book? Marriage? Pregnancy?"

Joanna flinches under her father's scrutinizing gaze, then frowns annoyed. "Dad – I'm old enough to make my own decisions. We're not in the middle ages where I needed your permission for any of that."

Kirk finally comes to her rescue. "She's right, Bones."

McCoy snorts, but leaves it at that for the evening. He's got his methods.

"I found out who she's dating," McCoy says two days later. "He's a scientist all right, physics. Has quite a reputation for his young age. Works in a team with his mother."

"Ah." Kirk looks at him thoughtfully. "What's his name?"

"David Marcus."

"Uh-oh." Kirk harshly puts down his cup of coffee, spilling half of it over the table.

"Anything about the guy I should know?" McCoy asks with a frown. "Serial killer? Romulan spy? One of your ex-lovers?"

Kirk stays quiet until he's wiped the table top, then looks up with something of a helpless smile. "Your never mentioned stepson?"


End file.
